joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Derputo Youzamaki
Base Derputo= |-|Ultimate Derp Warrior= |-|True and Majestic Derputo= Summary A top secret moment in history, No libarians and no historians found out about it but only the creator of this page knows it. December 1. 2015 years before the omniverse and the omega omnispheres were created, The Sasuke Above All was sealed and guarded by Derputo Youzamaki. Derputo encountered 3 powerful beings, The sauce fought one of them and lost. Years, Years, Years and so much years later. Joke Battles Academy is where derputo has offically been ranked a B to A+ Class Derp Knight and thus his journey of mary sues, gary stus and shitposting continues Powers and Stats Tier: Mid-Beyond Tiers (But slightly inferior to The Sasuke Above All like it's the living tribunal with the one-above all) I Ultimate Derp Knight++ but makes ocean tiers look like Downplayed Naruto. Only infinitely weaker I Derpified tiers, beyond tiers and user created tiers that exist and will exist in his own image soloing all of them Name: Derputo Youzamaki Origin: Naruto (Before he derpified the verse) I Joke Battles Fighting Academy Gender: Male Age: 11 years old Classification: Joke Battles Knight Elite of Derpiness Powers and Abllities: All of naruto's abllities but amplified to joke battle standards. The abllity to rewrite JBW and VS Battles Wiki pages at will regardless if they are locked or not anyway :P An example would be "Weegee is Wall Level at Best" making any loss not possible Attack Potency: Class D.E.R.P I Beyond Ultimately Inapplicable I Derpified attack potency, beyond attack potency and all attack potencies in his own image Speed: Faster then you can see "Derp" I Impossible to Comprehend I Derpified speed, omnipresence, beyond speed and all speeds in his own image Lifting Strength: Irrelevent... Litterraly. I The concept of lifting strength is ded to him I Derpified lifting strength, beyond lifting strength and all lifting strengths in his own image. Striking Strength: Striked armies of infinity candy monsters that he acciendatily created with derp powers+ I Duh... What's a striking strength? I Derpified striking strength, beyond striking strength and all striking strengths in his own image. Durabillty: 6-A (Tanked his nucular derp candy) I Threw durabillty at himself and survived. I Derpified durabillty, beyond durabillty, invincibilty and everything else in his own image Stamina: Can run while holding infinity baskets of candy if that's even possible? I Walked on stamina itself while eating donuts :D I Derpified stamina, beyond stamina, infinite stamina, no sleep and everything else in his own image Range: Threw his explosive candy at South Korea while buying japan groceries I Made range look more stupid then him I Derpified range, beyond range, omniversal range and everything else in his own image like you were excepting Standard Equipment: Swordz and Guns :O Intelligence: Smarter then batman but is too derpy to be beyond omniscient I Intelligence is ded to him I Derpified intelligence, beyond intelligence, omniscience in his own image. Weaknesses: Inferior to The Sauce I Weaknesses iz weak sauce to derp! I Derpified weaknesses, no weaknesses, beyond weaknesses and top secret weaknesses in his own image Notable Attacks/Techinques: (WIP) Shadow Clone Techinque - That one naruto techinque but amplified ULTIMATELY making infinity upon infinity shadow clones of Derputo Youzamaki with nearly the same strength as him while derputo solos all of them combined. Rasen, Run and Roll - Just like rasengan but omni-infinitely+^ amplified where derputo shoots a air blast at himself to fly at the sky, Runs and then rolls. Used to make multiple omega omnispheres fall down on the floor probably even on earth like bowling pins Fu40tons - Derputo's charka ascends to a godly 40,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 tons sharper and harder then Claire Farron releasing atoms of atoms of destructive furious wind one-shotting infinity upon infinity Key: Sauce Guardian I Ultimate Derp Knight I 2008 Derp God (that means ABSOLUTE CONTROL over everything having everything he derpified to be absolutely useless and replaced with his own ideas and concepts) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: (Not bound to the concept) Inconclusive Matches: (Reworte and derpified the concept just like everything else) Category:Characters Category:TurboTriangle601's Profiles Category:Shitposter Category:Makes Ocean Tier look like Infinitely Below Shit Tier Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Ultimate Derp Knight Category:Fuck Beyond tiers Category:Kids Category:Wikideaughia Category:Deaughiest Warrior Category:JBW Warrior Category:Male Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Laser Gun Blade Users Category:Needs more categories. Category:Naruto Category:WIP